Redeemers
The Redeemers is a loosely-banded signature supergroup council. History Members *Accursed Hell *Arbiter Kumo *Harbinger of Thorns *Jackie Irons *Midnight Shift *Pyro Prototype A-01 *Remus *Scorched Earth *Ymir Roster Heroes Accursed Hell Once a Damned for the Hellions, Jonathan Kalloway soon found himself within the Ziggurat and became self-reformed. Although still wearing the colors of the Hellions, Kalloway seeks to dismantle the gang as one of the Redeemers. Powers Flares Ranged, Fire, Damage over Time, Fire Fire Ball (Ranged) Targeted Area of Effect, Fire Fire Breath (Ranged) Cone, Fire, Damage over Time, Fire Scorch Melee, Fire, Damage over Time, Fire Incinerate Melee, Fire, Damage over Time, Fire Combustion (Melee) Area of Effect, Fire, Damage over Time, Fire Resistance Auto, Self +Resistances: Fire Arbiter Kumo On the higher end of the Arachnos chain-of-command, Arbiter Kumo secretly passes secrets to the heroes of Paragon as one of the Redeemers. After he was forced to kill several innocents in his home town, Kumo decided that Arachnos must fall. Powers Frag Grenade (Ranged) Targeted Area of Effect, Lethal/Smash, Foe Knockback Wide Area Web Grenade (Ranged, Area of Effect) Foe Immobilize, -Fly, -Recharge Venom Grenade (Ranged, Damage over Time, Toxic) Foe -Damage, -Recharge Shotgun Ranged, Cone, Lethal damage, Foe Knockdown Rifle Butt Melee, Smash Summon Drones Summon Drones Summon Wolf Spiders Summon Wolf Spiders Harbinger of Thorns Created by Lilitu and the Prince of Demons, Haborym, or the Harbinger of Thorns to heroes and villains, defected from Oranbega just after he killed his first hero. Since, Haborym has joined the Redeemers in order to make-up for that crime. Powers Barb Swipe Melee, Minor Damage (Lethal), Damage over Time(Toxic), -Speed, -Recharge Lunge Melee, Moderate Damage(Lethal), Damage over Time(Toxic), -Speed, -Recharge Ripper Melee Cone, High Damage (Lethal), -Speed, -Recharge, Knockback Envenom Ranged Foe -Resistance, -Defense, -Regeneration, -Heal Weaken Ranged Foe -Damage, -ToHit, -Special Neurotoxic Breath Ranged (Cone), Foe -Speed, -Recharge Resistance Self +Resistances: Cold, Fire Jackie Irons Jack "Jackie Irons" Marcone, cousin to Emil, had been the Family's golden child. As an adult, Jackie established himself as the most successful Underboss to his older cousin and only recently has begun to leak information to the police and heroes as one of the Redeemers. Powers Frag Grenade (Ranged) Targeted Area of Effect, Lethal/Smash, Foe Knockback Full Auto (Ranged) Damage over Time (Lethal) Burst (Ranged) Lethal, Foe -Defense Barrage Melee, minor damage(Smash/Energy), Foe: Disorient Energy Punch Melee, moderate damage(Smash/Energy), Foe:Disorient Bone Smasher Melee, high damage(Smash/Energy), Foe: Disorient Focus Toggle, Self +Defense Midnight Shift Known to the Skulls as Midnight Shift, Bradley Stevens switched from being a Bone Daddy to a hero after a major beat down by Blue Steel. He soon after joined the Redeemers and continues to fight in seeking to dismantle the street gang. Powers Gloom (Ranged) Damage over Time, Negative, Foe -Accuracy Dark Blast (Ranged, Negative, Damage over Time, Negative) Foe -Accuracy Shadow Punch Melee Smash/Negative, Low Damage, Foe -Accuracy Smite Melee, Smash/Negative, Moderate Damage, Foe -Accuracy Shadow Maul Melee, Smash/Negative, High Damage over Time, Foe -Accuracy Siphon Life Melee, Negative, Foe -Accuracy, Self +HP Soul Drain Point Blank Area of Effect, Moderate Damage(Negative), Self +Damage, +Accuracy Resistance Auto, Self +Resistances: Negative Energy Pyro Prototype A-01 Ian Marcus was a long time agent of Crey Industries as one of their top-ranking Crey Protectors. This all changed recently when they assigned him to test the Prototype A-01 Crey Arsonist Armor. This test mission went awry when Infernal ambushed his team. Marcus' attitude towards Crey severely changed as the company left him to die. After recovering within his armor, he sought out a friend who helped him heal and Marcus eventually joined the Redeemers with his armor repaired. Power Power Jumping Self Auto, +Jump, +Speed Flares Ranged, Minor Damage(Fire) Fire Ball Ranged(Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage(Fire/Smashing) Fire Sword Melee, Moderate Damage(Fire/Lethal) Cremate Melee, High Damage(Smashing/Fire) Incinerate Melee, High Damage over Time(Fire) Resistance Auto, Self, +Resistances: Lethal, Smash, Energy, Fire, Cold Remus Remus, at the opening of the Greek Mythical Realm, decided to defect from the Warriors and lead his followers to serve justice, rather than crime. Since, Remus has become Heracles' greatest nemesis on the streets. Powers Exploding Bolt Ranged, Area of Effect, Lethal, Foe Knockdown Hack (Melee, Lethal) Foe -Defense Slash (Melee, Lethal) Foe -Defense Slice Melee, Cone, Lethal, Moderate Damage, Foe -Defense Parry Melee, Minor Damage, Lethal, Self +Defense Whirling Sword Melee, Point Blank Area of Effect, Lethal, Damage over Time, Lethal, Foe -Defense Head Splitter (Melee, Lethal) Foe -Defense Resistance Self +Resistance (All) Scorched Earth Terrance Clay, known to most as Scorched Earth, was once the second-in-command and thought to be the successor of Frostfire. However, after Frostfire banished him from the group, Clay joined the heroes in their fight against the Outcasts as a member of the Redeemers. Powers Flight Self fly Lightning Bolt Ranged, Energy, Foe -Endurance Ball Lightning (Ranged) Targeted Area of Effect, Energy, Foe -Endurance Havoc Punch (Melee) Foe Sleep Charged Brawl (Melee, Smash/Energy) Foe Sleep, -Recovery Lightning Field (Self, Point Blank Area of Effect) Rock Armor Self Toggle, +Resistance (Lethal, Smashing) Ymir The original leader of the Trolls, Ymir was defeated by Atta and banished. Ymir angrily watched as Atta took over his powerful gang and joined, first, Arachnos, in an attempt to thwart his successor. However, Lord Recluse had other plans for him and Ymir defected from the islands as well, joining the Redeemers instead. Powers Hurl Boulder Ranged, Smash, Foe Knockback Stone Spears Ranged, Area of Effect, Lethal Tremor Smash Damage + Area of Effect Smash, Foe Knockback Fault Close (Targeted Area of Effect), Foe Knockback, Disorient Seismic Smash Melee, Extreme Damage (Smash), Foe Hold Punch Melee, Smash, Foe Knockback Haymaker Melee, Smash, Knockback Fast Healing Auto, Self +Regeneration Temp Invulnerability Toggle, Self +Resistances (Smash, Lethal) Category:Teams Category:Supergroups